


hogwarts au

by orphan_account



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gryffindor Finn, Gryffindor Poe, M/M, Not Canon Compliant At All, first year ben, first year finn, first year hux, first year rey, gryffindor ben, gryffindor rey, ravenclaw hux, ravenclaw jessika, second year jessika, second year poe, wizard nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The letter she has been waiting for as long as she could remember. It has arrived.

Thin rays of light shone through the blinds on the window onto Rey's bed as she rose. It was just past dawn when she wandered down stairs, careful not to wake he grandfather who was most likely still sleeping. Her grandfathers owl, Stewjon, was perched in the living room, fluttering over to her when she passed through to the kitchen. Snatching up an apple, she sat down at the table to eat, allowing Stewjon to eat bits of her fruit over her shoulder. 

After an hour or so of sitting on the couch with Stewjon, her grandfather walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He smiled at Rey, murmuring a good morning to her before making his way into the kitchen. Stewjon flapped off her shoulder to follow him, soon followed by Rey. Her grandfather stood in the kitchen, holding his wand and attempting to make breakfast appear. Eventually, a bowl of cereal apparated onto the table, her grandfather smirking proudly as he sat down to eat. 

"That's not a very good use of your powers, grandpa." Rey quipped, sitting down next to him as he ate. 

"Yes, but you have to admit, it's pretty neat." He replied, grinning through a mouthful of cereal. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, save for the crunching of cereal. The sound of the door bell ringing startled Rey, but also excited her. She shot up out of her chair, racing to the door to collect the mail. She opened the door, looking down to see a few letter piled on top of a package. She snatched up the mail, closing the door with her foot at she hurried back into the kitchen.

Her grandfather was sipping on a cup of tea when she returned, setting the box and letters down on the table. The top letter had the name _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ scrawled on in sloppy penmanship. "It's for you, grandpa. Must be from great uncle Anakin." Rey said, handing him the letter. The next was addressed to her, and judging by the small smiley face scribbled in the corner, it must have been from her friend Finn. The last one was the one she was most excited about.

She slid her finger under the fold, tearing it carefully open and retrieving the paper inside. Unfolding the note, it read:

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT  _and_ WIZARDRY**

**HEADMASTER: YODA**

**_____**

_Dear Ms. Kenobi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Leia Organa_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Attached was a list of materials all first years needed. It was a long list, but she knew her grandfather would help her find it all in Diagon Alley. She had been there before with him and her surrogate  great uncle Anakin. He and Anakin were the best of friends, nearly inseparable. They spent almost every waking hour together when they attended Hogwarts, Padmè joining them when they met her in their fifth year. 

And now their children - uncle Luke and aunt Leia - were teachers at the school, along with Leia's husband, Han Solo, who was a muggle. He worked the grounds with his friend Chewbacca, who was the tallest, hairiest man Rey had ever met. And, he had such a thick accent, you could barely understand what he was saying. But in any case, Rey was overjoyed to finally be eligible to go to Hogwarts. 

She knew her cousin Ben would be there, but that was basically it. She didn't know anyone else who would be attending with her. She and Ben got along well enough - they weren't best buds but they didn't hate each other. It was highly unlikely, though, that they would be sorted into the same house. 

Continuing on through the stack, she opened the letter from her friend Finn. They didn't get to see each other that often, considering he lived in an orphanage. He didn't get many chances to go out, but when he did, he always stayed with Rey. His parents must have abandoned him, because he was found in an alley near central London at the ripe age of three months old. 

Just like Finn, Rey had no parents either. They died when she was young, and her only living relative - Obi-Wan -  took custody of her. Rey was slightly curious how her parents died, but she knew it was a sore spot for her grandpa, and she did't want to bring back those memories now. 

In the usual yellow lined paper, Finn had scribbled down at note for Rey, with a picture paper clipped to the top. She removed the picture, and read the note first.

 

_Hey Rey!_

_You won't believe what I got in the mail today! When I woke up, there was a letter slipped under my door. When I first read it, I though I was going crazy, or it was some joke, but now I think it's an acceptance letter to the wizard school you were talking about. Called, Hogwarts, or something like that, right? Anyway, if I'm right, I'll see you at school in September._

_\- Finn_

_p.s. - i think i might be able to visit you in august. i'm stuck doing work during june and july, but august is my free month._

 

She gasped, in both shock and excitement, snatching up the picture. Photographed was an owl perched on his forearm, nipping at Finn's finger. The letter Finn described was sitting on the white bed sheets in the back ground. 

"Grandpa, look! Finn's going to Hogwarts too!" She exclaimed, handing her grandfather the note. 

"Oh that's wonderful Rey. Now you'll have a friend with you." He said warmly, eyes skimming over the letter. Things just kept getting better and better. The package was also addressed to Rey. Reading the return address, she realized it was from aunt Leia, uncle Han, and her cousin Ben. Opening the box, she saw that it was stuffed with sweets like chocolate frogs, bertie bott's every flavour beans, pumpkin pasties, and licorice wands. One was sealed in a plastic bag, with a sticky note attached. 

_i dare you to eat these_

_\- ben_

From what she could tell, they were ton-tounge toffees. She scoffed, throwing them to the side and rolling her eyes. He was always a prankster, but not as good as those Huxley twins. She had heard stories of their pranks before, but she had never met them before, never even seen them. All she knows is that they're famous for their trickery. And she worries Ben might follow right in their footsteps.

The rest of the summer felt like ages; September couldn't get here soon enough. Near mid-August, it came time to visit Diagon Alley for school supplies. They made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, which was a bit more crowded that usual. While Rey looked over her list of supplies, her grandfather opened the gate to Diagon Alley. She blindly followed him inside, her eyes still glued to the paper, which read:

 

**_UNIFORM_ **

_First -year students will require:_

_I. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_II. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_III. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_IV. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

**_COURSE BOOKS_ **

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Wafflling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by_ _Quentin Trimble_

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_ **

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING, IF THEY DESIRE, A CAT or AN OWL or A TOAD_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 

"That's a lot of stuff." Rey muttered, following her grandfather as he lead the way through the crowds of people. It always became busier at this time of year, when everyone was going back to school. 

"We need to get you fitted for robes." He beckoned for her to follow him. Above the doorway read  _'Madame Malkin's Robes for All_ _Occasions'_ She had visited this place many times before, but never for herself. Madame Malkin came rushing out from the back, clapping her hands together excitedly when she saw the two.

"Oh, Mister Kenobi, it's wonderful to see you. And who might this young lady be?" She asked as her gaze fell on Rey. 

"This is my granddaughter, Rey. This will be her first year attending Hogwarts." He introduced her. 

"Oh lovely! Well, let's go and get you fitted. C'mon dear." She chirped, directing Rey to a room near the back, positioning her on a stool before grabbing her measuring tape. Rey felt a bit uncomfortable with some woman knowing all her body measurements, but was assumed that was how all other kids felt too. "You're one strong kid, Rey. I've seen boys in here with less muscle than you." She complimented, causing Rey's cheeks to flush and a sense of pride flourish in her chest.

"You remind me of one boy who came through here last year. It was his first-year as well - oh all you first-years are so precious. Any who, he was so sweet. Charming young man, very humble. I do hope you meet him while at school, he'd be a great person to make friends with." She rambled, holding up various swatches against Rey's skin. "Oh what was his name? Moe, er no - it started with a 'p', pete maybe? No, no - oh! His name was Poe! Yes, Poe Dameron!" She finally exclaimed, before leaving the room to grab some robes. 

Rey stood there, thinking about the boy she had been talking about. He sounded like a great person, but who would want to hang out with a first-year? Maybe Giles and Raymus Huxley, considering their littlest brother is joining this year; his name, however, escapes her. She'd still have Finn though. Her thoughts were interrupted as Madame Malkin hurried back in, large black robes hanging off her forearm. 

They fit perfectly, thankfully, and the two Kenobi's were leaving with her three new robes in no time. It didn't take long for them to find the rest of her uniform, including a new pair of gloves which were ten times better than the old second-hand pair she kept at home. Next stop, Flourish and Blott's. It took forever, but they eventually found every single course book required, with the addition of a book Rey purchased called  _'Quidditch through the Ages'._

Obi-Wan offered to carry the books, while Rey carried the bag of robes. "We still have to get a few more things, including my wand." She said, refolding the list and shoving it in her pocket. 

"Alright, let's get all the boring stuff first, then we can go to Ollivanders to get your wand." He replied, seeing Rey grin when he called the equipment boring. He was't wrong though - this stuff was extremely boring. Some things they bought, she had no idea what they actually were. Finally, Rey followed her grandfather over to what she thought was going to be another dusty old shop. Above the door in peeling gold letters read the words:  _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ She immediately perked up, bounding behind her grandfather as they entered the store. 

A short, elderly man was standing near the front, holding two pieces of a broken wand in his hands as he examined it. His head snapped up when the two entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Kenobi, long time no see." Mr. Ollivander greeted, thrusting out a hand for Obi-Wan to shake. 

"Yes, it really has been." He smiled in return, stepping aside to show Rey. "This is my granddaughter, Rey. She'll be attending Hogwarts next month for her first year." He said, Rey offering a smile to the older man. 

"Here for a wand are yah? Well, we've got the perfect wand for you somewhere here." Mr. Ollivander said, motioning to the rows and rows of shelves, each shelve containing boxes with wands inside. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. Correct me if I'm wrong, but yours was a chestnut wood with phoenix feather, nine and a half inches long, quite bendy." He continued, Obi-Wan nodding in conformation. "I'm sure we'll find your wand in no time, Rey." He punctuated, before rushing off, pulling down boxes left and right, grabbing two wands and hurrying back over to Rey.

"I want you to give it a good wave, a nice flourish, alright?" Mr. Ollivander raised a bushy white brow at Rey, who nodded, taking the wand from him. "Oak wood, unicorn hair, quite pliable, a nice eight inches. Go on, give it a whirl."

Rey waved the wand, but nothing happened, Either she did it wrong, or this was't the right one. "Oh, no, here try this." He took the first wand from Rey and replaced it with a longer one. "A good firm elm, still swishy though. Powerful phoenix feather core, a decent nine inches." He explained, cutting himself off quickly at the end when she flourished it to no avail.

"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry my dear, well find the perfect wand." He said before disappearing again, this time further back into the shelves. After almost ten minutes he returned, holding a much larger wand. "I think this is the one. Rare cherry wood, all the way from Japan, dragon-heartstring, making for a great combination. Only wizards with strong self-control and strength of mind can handle this one. Twelve inches should be a good length, quite stiff." He presented the lightly colored wand to her. 

She took the wand, feeling how perfectly it fit her hand. Waving it quickly, pale blue sparks shot out the end, glittering in the air. "Marvelous, oh that't just beautiful dear!" He cheered excitedly. A surge of warmth filled her chest, and she couldn't fight the giant grin spread across her young face. Five minutes later, they were walking out of the store, Rey clutching the wand tightly. 

"Hold it any tighter, and it'll break." Obi-Wan said, referring to the wand. Both he and Rey laughed, although she refused to loosen her grip. They exited through the Leaky Cauldron, and returned home by cab. Rey raced upstairs as soon as they arrived, skidding into her room and flinging open her trunk. She packed her cloaks on the bottom, piling her robes on top. Her equipment was stuffed together on the right side of the trunk, with her wand carefully placed on top in a wooden box.

She finally squished in all into the trunk and shut the lid, flopping down onto her bed tiredly. She was on the verge of falling asleep when there was a loud thump on her door. Cautiously, she tiptoed over to the door, pressing her ear against the door to see if there was anything she could hear.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a quiet chittering noise. She opened the door slowly, seeing no one at eye level. She looked left and right down the hall, but no one was there. She was about to close the door again when she heard the noise again, this time near the ground. Her gaze fell upon a tan and white colored owl, bouncing excitedly at her feet. "What are you doing here?" She asked. The owl only quirked it's head at her, hoping forward. The animal was about as tall as her knee, so Rey had to crouch to become eye level with it.

It flapped up onto her forearm, looking her over with its large dark eyes. Rey inspected the owl - which seemed to be a barn owl. Its face and chest was a snow white color, while its feathers were a sandy amber color with grey and white spots decorating its wings. It nipped at Rey's fingers with its narrow pointed beak, hooting affectionately. Rey made her way back down stairs looking for her grandfather. She found him in the living room, flipping through one of his old books, a pair of horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose. 

"Grandpa, I found this owl outside of my room. D'you know where it came from?" Rey asked, Obi-Wans's head snapping up. 

"Oh yes, I got you an owl. I thought you would prefer one over a cat or toad." He shrugged, looking over the owl which cocked its head to the side curiously.

"So, he's mine?" Rey asked, grinning when he nodded in conformation. "Thank you so much, I've always wanted one. Is it a boy or a girl?" She continued, avoiding it's wings as they ruffled its feathers. 

"He is a boy, about a year old." Obi-Wan informed her, ducking as Stewjon flew overhead onto his shoulder, obviously intrigued by the new addition to the family. "You get to pick the name."

She sat down next to her grandfather, looking at the owl quizzically. It took her a minute, before she thought of one. "He looks like a Jakku." She said, rubbing his chin with her index finger. 

Over the following weeks, she and Jakku bonded, as well as Stewjon. Both owls started sleeping in Stewjon's cage in the living room, and in the morning, they'd follow Obi-Wan and Rey into the kitchen for breakfast. She nearly forgot that her departure for Hogwarts was coming up soon. 

On the eve of September first, Rey received another letter from Finn. She had sent Jakku to deliver a few snacks to Finn earlier, and this time he returned with a small note attached to his leg. She untied the slip of paper, setting it on her nightstand before carrying Jakku back down stairs. She filled up their water bowl, gagging when Jakku regurgitated a pellet full of mice bones. 

"You're so gross." She muttered, scratching the scruff of his neck. He made a noise of approval before ducking down to take a drink of water. She said goodnight to Stewjon before returning to her room. Picking up the note, Rey plopped down on her bed. She unfolded it, clicking on her lamp to see. In dark blue ink, Finn had wrote:

_thanks for the treats, those pumpkin things were really good. also, your owl is adorable, but he pooped on my pillow._

_you'll have to help me at the train station - i have no idea how i'm supposed to get to the train. someone told me you have to get on at platform nine and three quarters but i have zero clue where that is. (seriously, how are we supposed to know these things)_

_anyway, i'll see you tomorrow._

_\- finn x_

She giggled quietly, setting the note back down on her nightstand as she turned off the lamp. She pulled the comforter over herself, burying her face in the pillow as she tried to drown out the hooting from downstairs. 

The next morning, her grandfather woke her up early, telling her it was time to go already. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, throwing her hair up into a few buns and changing. With the help of her grandfather, she carried her trunk down stairs into their car. She and Jakku bid their farewells to Stewjon, who hooted sadly in reply. 

"Don't worry, you'll see Jakku when I send him for letters." She said, petting Stewjon's feathers one last time before leaving to the car. The ride to the station wasn't long, although according to Obi-Wan, it would've been much faster by broom. Rey wished she could've gotten a broom, but first-years are forbidden to own their own. But that didn't stop her from using her grandfathers _Comet 290_  on occasion.

They arrived at the station fifteen minutes before the train arrived at exactly eleven o'clock. She was waiting for her grandfather, who was trying to get Jakku to settle down, when she heard someone call her name. 

"Rey!" A familiar voice called again. She whipped her head around to see Finn smiling brightly and waving at her.

"Finn!" She exclaimed, running over to him and engulfing him in a hug.  "It's been ages!" She said, pulling away to talk to him face to face.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so excited, I haven't left the orphanage for a month." He replied, following her over to her trunk. 

"My grandfather is getting Jakku. He's a bit riled up." She said as Finn set his trunk down next to hers. 

"No kidding." Obi-Wan said, appearing with Jakku in a wire cage, hooting indignantly. "He bit me twice." He huffed, handing Rey the cage. She narrowed her eyes at Jakku, who chirped proudly.

"Hello Mr. Kenobi." Finn greeted, offering a charming smile.

"Good morning Finn. How are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Doing just fine." He responded quickly, following the two as Obi-Wan lead them over to a section of wall. Rey and Finn both looked at him quizzically when he said nothing. 

"Uh, grandpa, why are we here?" She inquired, looking at Obi-Wan who was standing behind them now.

"This is platform nine and three quarters. You have to walk through the wall to get there." He explained, motioning for them to go. "Go on, trust me, you won't hit the wall." He said, walking forward and disappearing into the wall. The two exchanged looks of shock, watching as he reappeared moments later. "See? Harmless."

Rey and Finn glanced at each other. She shrugged, running through the wall with her trunk in tow. She went straight through, appearing on the other side of a brand new platform. Above her, a sign read  _'Platform 9 3/4'_. She was quickly followed by Finn and her grandfather. The platform was full of other students, dressed in robes identical to Rey and Finn's, holding trunks and different animals. 

"Millicent no!" A boy with ginger hair the same age as Rey hurried past her, chasing a red cat. 

"Carolus, get back here!" A much older boy called after him, chasing after him.

'Must be the Huxley's.' Rey thought to herself, spotting a family huddled together, all with bright red hair and freckled faces. Beyond them stood her cousin Ben, hugging Anakin and Padmè. His parents and uncle were already at Hogwarts, so he probably came with his grandparents. A black and white spotted cat was dropped over his shoulder, chewing on his hair (which both Rey and his parents thought needed to be cut).

"Come on then, we haven't got all day." Obi-Wan nudged them along, helping the two carry their trunks into one of the compartments. Rey hugged her grandfather, promising to send him a note with Jakku once they arrived. She and Finn boarded the train, taking a seat across from each other. She waved goodbye to her grandpa until she could no longer see him. 

"Well, I'm taking a nap." Finn mumbled, curling up in his seat and burying his face into his jacket. Rey yawned, glancing out the window. All that was in sight was fields and fields; they went on for miles. Jakku hopped up onto her shoulder, wrapping his wings around himself and closing his eyes. After a while of staring out the window, she finally shut her eyes and relaxed into the seat.


End file.
